USR Message Board
The USR updates events that happen during the C-Fighter War here. The newest posts are at the top of the list. Older posts are at the bottom. An update will be moved here after a maximum of 15 posts is reached. Karathun Update 1 (8:28 PM, 61:200410) Deron is launching Karathun tomorrow. rUBY should be gone soon! SkyClan RED ALERT 2 (5:48 PM, 61:200410) LAYLON HAS AGREED TO SCOUT AHEAD AND HAS RETURNED WITH FOOTAGE OF PLANET ALGERNON. RUBY HAS CONSUMED THE ORGANIC HALF OF IT'S PLANET, AND HAS QUADRUPLED IN SIZE, AND RUBY HAS NOW MERGED BACK WITH IT'S PLANET, BECOMING ONE HUGE, WRITHING, MASSIVE OCTOPUS-LIKE MACHINE, CAPABLE OF CONSUMING ENTIRE PLANETS, AND DOING SO INCREASES ITSELF IN SIZE. ALL RESIDENTS OF THE PLANET ARE PRESUMED DEAD, AND STEVONIA ATTTACKS SEEN TO DO NO DAMAGE. RUBY HAS CONSUMED IT'S MOON, AS WELL AS THE OTHER THREE PLANETS IN IT'S SYSTEM, AND NOW BIGGER THAN IT'S OWN SUN, SO THE SUN HAS STARTED TO ORBIT RUBY. RUBY IS NOW A LEVEL OMEGA PRIORITY. THE USR IS IN A PANIC!!! IS THIS THE END??? MORE ALERT REPORTS COMING SOON!!! General SkyClan ALERT 1 (Time?) ALL WARS SKYCLAN IS PARTICIPATING IN AT CURRENT TIME ARE TO BE CALLED OFF WITHIN THE NEXT COLOMARIN DUE TO THE TREATY CAUSED BY RUBY...SKYCLAN, LEON, PRESTOX, ADON, DARWON AND THE AXIS ALLIANCE ARE ALLREADY IN A MASSIVE NEW ALLIANCE KNOWN AS UNIVERSAL EPICNESS (UE)...ANY OTHER ORGANIZATIONS ARE WELCOME TO JOIN. Tentus War Update 3 (Time?) SkyClan has created a temporary peace treaty with Prestox until rUBY is, in Derek's words "...GROUND INTO DUST.". So for now, the Tentus War doesn't exist. Algernon War Update 2 (Time?) SkyClan is not taking attacks and threats from rUBY lightly. Deron War Craft is supplying every organization in the United Space Republics with F.E.F.Gs and M-Fighters to fend off attacks. BE PREPARED FOR ALL-OUT WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Algernon War Update 1 (Time?) The planet of Algernon has broken away from everyone. rUBY apparantly has decided that it has no use of Prestox and Fought off Prestox forces with ease. rUBY is more powerful than we thought. rUBY has apparantly chosen to be more mobile, sacrificing a small portion of her power in order to create a body for itself. Beware of a young blonde woman. We have just reciced a probe that was sent to spy. Remember, if she wants to, she can appear as anyone. The photo was taken of rUBY while still creating the body, and due to analizations, we think rUBY might be more advanced than us. Take extreme caution. rUBY is a Level 10 Priority. (Peta, ∬) Tentus War Update 2 (6:38 AM, 52:200410) About 12 vetamarins ago, Prestox mysteriously moved all its forces away from SkyClan places. We think this may mean a second, larger attack on Stevonia is iminent. Sumpter War Update 1 (6:35 AM, 52:200410) Deron transmission monitors have reported that the Axis Alliance orginization Darwon is no longer a threat. It has exited the Alliance and is now neutral. Stevonia ALERT 1 (6:07 PM 52:200410) THE PLANET OF ALGERNON HAS TURNED AGAINST US IN A GASTLY SERIES OF EVENTS...PRESTOX IS ATTACKING AND TRYING TO TAKE OVER ALGERNON WITH HELP OF NOW CORRUPTED rUBY...STAY TUNED FOR MORE UPDATES... Tentus War Update 1 (6:34 AM, 52:200410) SkyClan has declared war on Prestox after the attacks on the DPS 2 vetamarins ago. Deron is launching long-range R1 Interbombers and R14 Fighterceptors to attack Prestox's main planets. Dastrac War Update 7 (6:31 AM, 52:200410) Leon has apparently learned of Prestox's attacks and is holding back it's forces so they will not be deystroyed in the fray. Iorel War Update 11 (8:44 PM 51:200410) After a USR meeting eariler today, we have concluded that: Stevonia's fool-proof plan will be executed tommorow at exactly 11:45 AM...Prestox will be again upgraded to a Rank 5, Ultra Priority (⊖)...and we will have given a name for this major battle that is still going on now in the next Vetamarin...next update soon... Iorel War Update 10 (4:50 PM, 51:200410) Stevonia would like to present the following battle strategy to Skyclan and Ion (asking for permission to launch) : We will be willing to launch the virus from G^ and disable all of Prestox's computers and delete all information. Prestox will be forced to retreat and this will give us enough time to organize a full fledged attack on Preston's central command planet. The plan is foolproof. BY ION Iorel War Update 9 (10:26 AM, 51:200410) Prestox has still not stopped attacking...SkyClan and Ion has been taking it easy and are now commanding bigger ships and shuttles such as the NEDM, Tri-Carrier L3, and large C-Carrier...Preston is on his planet commanding his armys...Prestox might be soon at the same level as Leon (6) at the end of this Marin and Metamarin...next update soon... Iorel War Update 8 (7:55 PM, 50:200410) Catharsis, Volex, the Derezuma Planet System, and Stevonia are still all under attack by Prestox...Deron, Ion, and the Stormbinger Empire are fighting back strongly...Prestox seems to have and almost endless supply of Hydra-Bs and DS-Tornados...next update soon... Iorel War Update 7 (10:09 AM, 50:200410) Ion and SkyClan are now on lockdown and are ready to withstand a full force attack from Prestox...The attack will commence today at 2:00 PM...Prestox has now been upgraded to a Rank 4, Super Priority (▲)...next update soon...